(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to marine vessels and more particularly to use with a wire guided torpedo.
(2) Brief Description of the Prior Art
The U.S. Navy utilizes a Torpedo Mounted Dispenser (TMD) as an integral part of its guidance wire communication system. The function of the torpedo mounted dispenser is to house a guidance wire coil and allow for successful deployment of a hollow core flexible cable known as a flex-hose that is used to position the guidance wire that is paying out through it, below the submarine's keel and propeller. A prior art torpedo mounted dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,109, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The torpedo mounted dispenser is attached to the rear of the torpedo prior to loading the torpedo onboard the submarine and is stowed along with the torpedo inside of the submarine's torpedo room. Torpedoes are presently secured on U.S. Naval submarine weapon stowage and handling systems (WSHS) by means of four dollies equipped with lashing straps. However, there exist five locations to secure weapons on all submarine classes. On some submarine classes, the location of the fifth dolly and lashing straps is in line with the torpedo mounted dispenser.
Currently the fifth dolly and lashing strap cannot be used to stow a torpedo, because the existing torpedo mounted dispenser structure has been determined to be too small and also too weak to support the required static clamping forces of the fifth lashing strap when stowed within a submarine's WSHS. However, a torpedo mounted dispenser whose diameter is enlarged and whose structure is reinforced by an elastomeric encasement around the exterior of the outer weldment can be secured to the fifth dolly by the fifth lashing strap. What is needed then is an improved torpedo mounted dispenser that is larger and structurally capable of supporting the required static clamping forces of a fifth lashing strap when stowed within a submarine's WSHS.